User talk:Firefly 19
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Looking for great 660 Shock Trooper Mod page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Dr. Clayton Forrestor (Talk) 05:08, 11 May 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Is your name... dude, is your name based upon the TV series Firefly? That'd be awesome if it was. IbanezRokr 01:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but it's actually from one of my favorite GI Joe action figures when I was a kid. Firefly was the sabotuer Cobra merc, a kind of blow up a building or poison the well kind of fellow. Firefly barely hedged out Zartan, but only because it doesn't only have to refer to the GI Joe character--in other words, I also just think fireflies are pretty rad. For Christ's sake, their asses light up! Firefly 19 16:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Craw posse Sounds like a cool idea. It's been a long time since I've been able to play with a good group of people who want to run Craw legit without using the latest modded abominations. 17:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Trades? Yo Firefly you up 4 some trades wiv me? i've recently got to get into the armory again and got some pretty nasty shit out of it (like my new HX 540 Steel Stinger lvl. 61) that thing is beast and of course a bunch of other stuff. ya pal xXKuragari666Xx No signature found... 10:32, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure man, I've got some new stuff as well. Firefly 19 03:47, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Your Mord problem, Controller Vibe, Sniper Sway, or Accuracy Recovery. One very obvios overlooked thing maybe causing it, is the vibration on in your controller? If it is, i had the same problem; its not your character its your controller. I like having the vibe off for shooters like Borderlands, especially when your a sniper. I know i have a Hunter too, his name is S. Thompson (if you got that joke congrats, u are not an ignorant junkyard communist dog.) If thats not the problem there are only two other things i can think of that cause your accuracy problem; Sniper Rifle Sway or you have very low Accuracy Recovery. Accuracy Recovery is in some Ranger Mods, i think its ranger or it might be another, i dont know how its rated all i know is that its there and Mord is greatly affected by it when he gets hit. Low Acc. Recov + getting shot = Bad accuracy. High Acc. Recov + getting shot = Not being shot at for much longer. hehehe ;-] Hope this helps. singed, The Mysterios Stranger. I figured it out--only after power leveling a new Mord. I had a rose omega on that was weird. It wasn't the one my other characters use to solo farm craw--it was, I don't know, gimpy? That took care of it. I threw the sheild away and haven't had a problem since. Oh, and Mysterious Stranger, I do indeed get the Hunter S. Thompson joke; he's one of my favorite writers. When I see a Raak flock while driving, sometimes think to myself, "What are those god damn animals?" Lol--Firefly 19 03:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Gear calculator how-2 How does one get screenshots from the gear calculator? It would be a lot clearer than trying to photograph a TV and trying to deal with those god awful black lines that always seem to appear. 05:44, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Dupe Hey, Just wondering if you could possibly dupe that Bitch X4 Corrosive for me? I have some pretty good guns for dupe if you'd like to check them out, let me know. Thanks! Envy 360 08:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) backpack You mentioned you had a shield mod that increased backpack space. I'm sorely in need of one of those. Can I get a dupe of that? If so, what things are you looking for so I can check my inventory. Thanks.Player8410 23:41, November 11, 2010 (UTC)